Garden of Roses
by Lana and Lina
Summary: Whe Lana gets shot, Seto asks her to move in with him. But when Seto shows her his garden, will she reveal to him how she feels. If you don't like OC's do not read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-Oh.  
  
Summary: When Lana gets shot in an accident, Seto takes her in to live with him and Mokuba. But when Seto takes her to his garden of roses, will she tell him how she feels?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Garden of Roses Part One  
  
-----------Sunlight Beach----------  
  
Lana looked out onto the ocean as the sun was setting. Her soft auburn hair flowed in the wind and her teal eyes sparkled. She loved the sight of the ocean it made her feel warm all over, especially on the coldest of days. When she was down she would always come here. That was the reason she was here today.  
  
Flashback  
  
Lana, and her best friend, Lina, were outside when it all started. "C'mon, Wheeler. You're not afraid of me are you?" Seto yelled at Joey. Lina started to get mad. You see, she secretly had a crush on Joey.  
Lina walked over to Seto and smacked him in the head. "What have I told you about teasing Joey?"  
Lana went over and started to yell at Joey. "What did you do to make Seto mad? Huh?" Lina turned around to face Lana.  
"What makes you think it was Joey's fault? Maybe Seto was being his regular jerk self and started it," Lena yelled, getting up in Lana's face. Lana was taller than Lina, so she had to stand on her toes to reach her face, especially since Lana was wearing boots. Lana started to get angry and walked off.  
  
End Flashback  
  
I should've just stayed out of it. I never should have stuck up for Seto, Lana thought. Suddenly, a figure came behind her. It was Luna, her other best friend. Luna was a natural blonde with green eyes.Lina was her complete opposite. Lina had black hair and hazel-brown eyes.  
"I heard about your and Lina's fight. She'll get over, as will you," Luna stated. Luna was the wise one out of the three. She was also the artist. That made her the most.well, artistic.  
"Maybe you're right, Luna. I've known Lina and she'll let it blow over in a few days." Lana looked back at her friend.  
  
"Lana, May I ask you something?" Luna asked, in a suspicious tone. Lana nodded. "Why did you stick up for Seto?"  
"Um.err.uh.You know I'd rather not talk about it now. I need my coffee." Lana said, getting up and heading towards her silver and blue convertible. Luna shrugged and followed her.  
As Lana got in her car she looked at the ocean one last time and smiled. They left, not knowing what awful accident will be in store for them.  
  
---------Karen's Café----------  
  
Lana sipped at her cappuccino. "Mmmmm, coffee. Can you imagine you're life without it?"  
"Yes, sleepy and boring," Luna joked. Lana nodded. Immediately, a man came in and went up to the register. He pulled out a gun. People were screaming and yelling.  
"Shut up, all of you," the man yelled. He turned back to Karen, the owner of the café and Lana's aunt." Gimme all your money, lady." Karen just stood there.  
Lana thought, I have to take action before he shoots Aunt Karen. Lana quickly ran to the man and swiftly kicked the gun out of his hand. She punched his face as the fell to the floor, both struggling for the gun that lay not 5 ft away. The man kicked Lana in the stomach as he grabbed the gun and got up. He pointed the gun at Lana and shot.  
  
---------At the same time at KaibaCorp-----------  
  
Seto felt a surge of pain going through his ribs. His secretary came in. "Mr. Kaiba you have a visitor.Mr. Kaiba, Are you alright?" Seto was on the floor trying to get back up.  
"Yes, I'm alright. It's just stress. Get my medication," he commanded. His secretary nodded as she left the room. At least I think its stress.  
  
---------- Back at Karen's-----------  
  
"Lana!!" Luna yelled, running toward her friend. Sirens were heard and cops came running in. Someone had seen the whole thing from outside and had called the cops. "Call an ambulance! Hurry, she's bleeding." Luna yelled at one of the many officers.  
Lana's side was bleeding and struggled to speak. "Call them. Call everyone, I want them there when I die," Lana struggled to speak.  
"You're not gonna die, Lana. I'll make sure of it," Luan cried. Moments later, an ambulance came and Lana was hauled to the hospital.  
  
----------Hospital-----------  
  
Lana lay in a hospital bed, unconscious. Lina was standing beside her. Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Serenity, and Luna were there also. Suddenly Seto came bursting in. "What happened?" he yelled at Luna.  
Luna gave him a sad look. "Well, we were at Karen's and it was robbed. Lana tried to save her aunt and the guy..." Luna couldn't finish and tears welled up in her eyes. She ran over to Yugi and he embraced her. The doctor came in.  
"Lana will be fine. She'll stay here for a few days, but other than that she will be fine. The bullet hit her rib, if it hadn't it would've ripped a hole in her heart or her lungs." The doctor smiled and left.  
  
----------A few hours later-----------  
  
Lana opened her eyes to see Lina and Seto still there. Lina was asleep in the chair and Seto was pacing around the room. "You could trip over a cord or something if you don't pay attention, Seto," Lana joked, weakly.Seto stopped pacing and looked up at her. His eyes started to fill up with tears and smiled at her.  
"You're awake," he said happily, going over to her.  
"Yeah, but it still hurts," Lana said.  
"Lana, I want you to come live with me and Mokuba. Once you get out of here that is?" Seto suggested.  
"Well..I don't know. I have to talk about this to Lina. I do live with her and Joey you know."  
"Please, Lana. It would mean the world to me."  
"Well..Okay, maybe some luxury will do me some good. Plus, I can get away from Wheeler. He gets on my nerves SO bad," Lana agreed. Seto's face brightened and his smile grew.  
"I'll talk to them, or at least bribe them with money," Seto joked. Lana laughed, but then quickly held her side in pain. Seto went over to her and looked into her eyes, making her smile. She quickly looked away.  
"You should go home. You need your sleep. Take Lina, too. Her snoring is what woke me up." Lana suggested. Seto nodded and dragged Lina out of the room. "Bye."Seto waved goodbye as he left. When Seto and Lina were out of the of the room, Lana happily yelled, "Woo Hoo! Yes! I'm moving in with Seto." After she had celebrated, she layed down and slept, waiting for her date with destiny, a.k.a. Seto Kaiba.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay please review. Tell me what you think about it and what you want to happen in the next chapter. In case you wanted to know here are the pairings and ages  
  
Lana:18/ Seto:20 Lina:18/ Joey: 18 Luna:17/ Yugi:17 Tristan:18/ Serenity:16  
  
Coming Soon! Malik:22/ Anya:21 Lucas:20/ Mai:18 


End file.
